Raven Azarath
by Ace Trax
Summary: A new girl comes to Lawndale. She calls herself: Raven Azarath. "Daria"Teen Titans" Crossover.rnPart 3: A holy trinity is formed ? Meanwhile in an other dimension, Amy Barksdale has the spotlight.
1. Part 1: Monday

INTRODUCTION:   
Part 1: A new girl comes to Lawndale. She calls herself: Raven Azarath.   
"Daria"-"Teen Titans" Crossover. 

AUTHOR'S NOTES:   
Beta readers and their advice are welcome. Just tell me your opinion under:   
acetraxyahoo.de   
Or just have a look at my Daria-Teen Titans fanart/fansite under: 

DISCLAIMER:   
The copyright owner of the cartoon-series "Daria" is MTV.   
The copyright owner of the cartoon-series "Teen Titans" are DC Comics, Warner Brothers and their sister Dot.   
I have no connection with the copyright owners and I don't have the legal rights to use their material. This fanfiction story was done without authorization, permission or approval by their respective copyright owners.   


RAVEN AZARATH   
(The Prose Adaptation) 

**MONDAY**

It was a bright morning. Outside Lawndale High the students were hanging around. Meanwhile Daria and Jane were on their way into school. 

Daria said to Jane.   
"Monday. The quintessence of a bad day." 

"Isn't for you every day, a bad day?" 

"Well yes except Judgement Day. Since it's the last day of all." 

"You're entitled to your opinion, but my sympathy is with the payday" 

Suddenly the pre-school routine gets interrupted by an announcement of the Principle Li, audible to all students thanks the school's loudspeaker system. 

"To all students and teachers of the Lawwwwwndale High!   
We just have got a new student enlisted. In consequence the students-body has increased over the 500 mark. So we have now glorious 501 students at the Lawwwwwndale High!   
Take that Oakwood High! You and your puny 498 students!   
End of the announcement.   
La-la-la. We are bigger then them, la-la-lathey can eat our" 

The voice of Ms. Bennet interrupted her.   
"Principle Li! The loudspeakers are still on!" 

A bit ashamed Ms. Li continued.   
"   
That before was just a test. Testing, testing 1-2-3." 

The students heard how the loudspeakers were switched off. Then they turned back to their usual pre-school routines. 

Later at English Class, the students were seated. They chatted while waiting for the teacher Mr. O'Neill. 

Jane said to Daria.   
"Hmm, I wonder who that number 501 is?" 

"Who cares?" 

"And if that new entry came to our class?" 

"Still no change on my enthusiasm-scale." 

"I reckon we have to wait until number 666 to arouse any kind of curiously in you." 

Daria smirked a bit.   
"Definitely Maybe." 

The door opened and Mr. O'Neill stepped in. A girl followed him inside the room. 

She had dark blue  almost amethyst eyes.   
Silky dark  almost lilac hair.   
Very pale almost grey skin.   
She wore blue tennis shoes, tight black jeans and an oversized dark-blue parka with a hood, tangling on its back.   
She had no jewellery, except a golden broche with a big red glass stone, which was pinned on her chest. It had the size of a half tennis-ball. 

Expressionless she stood behind Mr. O'Neill. 

O'Neill addressed to the students.   
"Dear students: I'm delighted to be the first one, who can introduce you to our newest member of the Lawndalian Family: Miss uh "   
He went through his papers.   
" Dana, Doria, Darrenia?" 

Behind him Raven sighted and said.   
"Raven Azarath." 

He turned around towards her and gazed, then he looked at the papers again.   
"Yes, of course: Raven Azarath. I do apologize Raven hmm Raven."   
He fell into a dream, and got carried away by the works of Edgar Allen Poe.   
"Ahh Poe... "Pull thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!" Quoth the Raven says, "Nevermore."" 

Some of the class chuckles while Raven rolled her eyes.   
"Whatever makes you slip from the gruesome presence of reality."   
She quoted dryly towards behind O'Neill. 

O'Neill woke then up from his daydream.   
"Oh sorry Raven Anzth Raven. I got carried away." 

"May your competence speak for you." 

"So, can you tell to the class something about you?" 

"No." 

"It would help to establish a first acquaintance to your fellow students." 

"You mean, if I talk to them now, I don't have to talk to them laterVery well then:   
I am an only child. My parents are divorced. My mother has a ranch in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. My father is a lobbyist in Washington D.C. I live now at my uncle and aunty, who recently have moved to Lawndale. I enjoy reading, poems and horror movies. End" 

"Well then, that was very communicative. Please take a seat." 

Raven did so. Kevin held up his hand. 

O'Neill turned to him.   
"Yes Kevin?" 

"That guy "Quotheraven Nevermore". Is that a cartoon character like Spongebob Squarepants?" 

"I don't think so Kevin." 

Some of the class chuckles, while Raven rolled her eyes again. She waited for the day to end. 

Later at lunchtime in the cafeteria of the Lawndale High. The room was full of students were having their lunch. Raven was not alone. She sat with her lunch at a table and was in the middle of a conversation with Lawndale's embodiment of popularity: Kevin Thompson. 

"You've got a cool name Raven Aznarvaranath" 

"Azarath" 

"Attakavath" 

"Follow my lips: A." 

"A." 

"Aza." 

"A-za." 

"A-za-rath." 

"A-za-radiarack." 

"Boy, I'm impressed."   
Said Raven dryly. 

Kevin grinned,   
"I can't help it, but you remind me of someone." 

Brittany walked up to them. Noticing that he was talking to another girl, she fell into her bitchy girlfriend routine. 

"Kevy! What are you doing?" 

"Oh! Just saying hello to the new one." 

Suspiciously she mustered Raven.   
"What were you talking about?" 

"The etymology of last names."   
Answered Raven. 

Kevin said.   
"Yeah, and I'm impressing her." 

Brittany got a bit more jealous and put her arm around Kevin.   
"Kevy is my boyfriend you know." 

Raven said to her.   
"Yes, and you really deserve him." 

Brittany frowned for a moment.   
"Well you're not the first one, who tells me that." 

Then she tried to drag Kevin away.   
"Come with Kevy!" 

But Kevin wanted to stay.   
"But Babe, we cannot leave Raven Adamadth alone. She is new and hasn't got any friends yet." 

"Hmm I know some people, you can hang around with." 

Brittany waved at two students, who were just passing by.   
"JODIE! MACK!" 

Then she turned to Raven.   
"May I introduce you Jodie and Mack: They are not only popular, they are smart too." 

"What for a miracle in a school like this."   
Muttered Raven. 

Jodie and Mack walked up to them. 

Brittany told to Jodie.   
"Since Raven is new, you can tell her about all the clubs she can join. Since you are vice president of the Student Council and stuff. " 

Jodie said.   
"I don't see why not." 

Finally Brittany managed to drag Kevin away. Jodie started to talk to Raven.   
"Hi Raven. I'm Jodie and this is Mack." 

"Hi." 

"Shall I inform you of all the optional activities, you can enjoy at your new school?" 

In a wary tone Raven answered.   
"Why not?" 

Jodie sat down and started tutoring her.   
"Lawndale High offers a wide rage of different clubs, teams and societies. First the sport teams: There are" 

Meanwhile Mack was still standing and glanced impatiently at his watch.   
"Uhm. Jodie!" 

"Yes Mack?" 

He mumbled under his bread into her ear and rolled his eyes in a suggestive manner.   
"Our mid-day "revision" at the library." 

After a beat, she said to him.   
"Ah yes, I almost forgotten" 

She turned to Raven.   
"If you don't mind we could talk about this later?" 

In an unwary tone Raven said.   
"Why not?" 

Jodie stood up and asked her.   
"You said, you like poetry?" 

"Dark poetry." 

"Then let me introduce you to Andrea." 

While Jodie waved to Andrea, Jane was observing the scene at another table.   
Daria, carrying a tray with her lunch, joined her. 

She noticed Jane's attitude.   
"Observing the behaviour patterns of Nr. 501?" 

"Huh? Yeah. I am just following her struggle to fit into one social group." 

Daria tried to say nothing, and started to eat. Jane turned again to the direction of Raven and Andrea, behind her back Daria started to glare at Jane. 

Back at the other table Andrea and Raven were talking, But they were not getting on very well. 

Annoyed Andrea was asking Raven a question.   
"Aren't you even a little worried that there may be a hell?" 

Raven answered her deadpanned.   
"No, because I can assure you that there is one." 

Andrea rolled her eyes, stood up and left her. Raven continued her lunch alone. 

Back at Daria and Jane, Jane said. 

"Raven is sitting alone again." 

"So shoot her with your tranquilliser gun and clip a tracking-device on her ear." 

"What do you think about her?" 

Daria didn't answer. 

Jane suggested.   
"Well, we could go over and say hello?" 

Annoyed and sarcastic Daria shoots at her.   
"Oh yeah, let's stand up and walk over the hall to eat with this new girl, because she knows, how to throw some sarcastic barbs at her teacher. That definitely makes her someone we should get to know." 

Surprised by Daria's harshness Jane said.   
"Daria! I just mean This is her first day. She might be lonely. " 

"Not for long:"   
Daria turned to a red haired boy sitting at another table.   
"Yoo-hoo! Upchuck!" 

Upchuck hurried to Daria. 

Daria smirked at him and nodded at Raven.   
"Look! A new female student and you're not hitting on her Don't you have a name to maintain?" 

Upchuck rolled his R's.   
"Grrrrr. Feisty. Yes! Where were my good manners?" 

He leaped to Raven. 

Jane glared at her.   
"Now, that was simply evil of you." 

"I haven't even started yet." 

"Why've you done that?" 

"To save my lunchtime from some tiresome social contacts"   
Daria realized what she said, embarrassed she put her hand on her mouth.   
"No I mean" 

Irritated, Jane stood up and took her lunch (a sandwich and a soda) with her. Coldly she said to Daria.   
"I know what you mean." 

She walked away, towards the direction of Raven.   
But then she saw, that Raven was gone.   
She peered at the exit of the cafeteria and noticed how Raven was dragged away by Upchuck, who put his arm around her shoulder.   
Jane raised one eyebrow. 

Outside of the cafeteria, there were no people except Raven and Upchuck. When his hand lowered down towards Ravens back, several objects, covered in dark light, are tossed by magic on him.   
His shout interrupted the midday silence. 

Hours later, school was finished. While the corridors were emptying, Jane accidentally found Raven, who walked alone. 

Jane said to her.   
"Hey Raven." 

"Hey" 

"I'm Jane. I was in English class with you. Later I have noticed you in the cafeteria What happened to  Chuck?" 

"You mean Up-Chuck." 

"Ah! You got to know him closer So, are you on your way back home?" 

"No the school psychologist has put me in self-esteem class." 

"Bummer " 

"Why are you speaking volumes in that single word?" 

"Because "self-esteem class" is exactly how it sounds." 

"How does it sound?" 

"Mr. O'Neill is monitoring it." 

Raven reacts.   
" I need to get out." 

"How about taking the self-esteem graduation test in advance? I've got a copy of the test results. I could show them to you tomorrow." 

"Good idea."   
Raven pauses.   
"Does that offer come with a price?" 

"Just buy me a pizza." 

"It's a deal. Till tomorrow Jane." 

"Bye." 

They left each other 

Later in the self-esteem class of Mr. O'Neill, a group therapy session was going on. O'Neill and the class were sitting in a circle. On the blackboard stood the words: "childhood". 

O'Neill said.   
"We've heard from Scott, now let's hear from you, Raven." 

Raven said.   
"The details of my life are quite inconsequential." 

"That's not true, Raven. Please, tell us about your childhood." 

The self-esteem group joined with O'Neill.   
"Yes! Of course! Go ahead!" 

Raven sighted and started to tell her life story with a monotone voice.   
"Very well, where should I begin?   
My father was a relentlessly self-improving other-dimensional demon with high-grade contempt for life and a penchant of world domination.   
My mother was a 17-year-old satanic cult member named Angela with webbed feet.   
My father would womanize, he would use devastating force beams from his eyes and command hordes of demons. He would make outrageous claims, like breaching dimensional barriers to rule all possible worlds.   
Sometimes he would underestimate his mortal opponents by comparing them with insects. A sort of general malaise that only the genius possess and the insane lament.   
I visit kindergarten in an inter-dimensional world, later the high priestess of the temple took me under her personal tutelage, instructing me in pacifism, meditation and the submergence of all my emotions.   
Pretty standard, really.   
At the age of 12 I have perfected my powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing.   
At the age of 13 I was plagued by prophetic visions of my demon father. Sensing his evil growing.   
At the age of 14 I came back to Earth and gathered a league of teenage-superheroes, who would be able to stop my father. From there" 

O'Neill and the self-esteem group were stunned, while Raven continues her fantastic story. 

It was late afternoon when Jane was on her way home, Daria caught up on her.   
For a while Jane tried to ignore Daria. 

Mute they walk on for some time until Daria said.   
"I think, I have learned my lesson: "In the end the hate you spread is equal to the hate you receive."" 

Jane nearly had to smirk, but she was still cross at Daria.   
"Jeez, Daria, what's bugging you?" 

"Huh?" 

"The way you behaved at lunch was so b not nice." 

"Isn't that the quality, which makes you hang around with me?" 

"Look Since you came to Lawndale, how many friends have you made?" 

Daria hesitated, then she said.   
" You know the answer   
And I know the answer, how many friends you have made in this school." 

"Is it really so, that you are the only one in Lawndale worth to hang around with? Is it really so, that I am the only one in Lawndale worth to hang around with? There are other people too, you know." 

"You sound like my mom." 

Jane smirks and speaks to Daria in the tone of her mother Helen.   
"Don't change the subject young lady. When your best friend wants to get to know other people better, then let her. And you should follow her example too. You shouldn't be so depended on Jane and her family, because I don't like the way you goggle at her brother all the time" 

Daria cut in.   
"Now you are changing the subject."   
She sights.   
"Okay. Since something about this "Raven" seems almost irresistible to you. Go ahead and become friends with her for no particular reason." 

Jane smiles and rolls her eyes.   
"Da-ri-a. I just want to talk a little with her. It's not like I want her to become my new best friend. You aren't jealous, are you?" 

Daria became embarrassed.   
"No." 

"Well, I'm having pizza with her, tomorrow. How about joining our tiresome social contact?" 

Daria sighted.   
" All right. I come:   
But when I find out that she's only faking her sarcastic behaviour in order to appear cool. Then I pretend to have a headache and leave." 

Jane smirked.   
"You mean faking sarcasm, like you always do?" 

Daria glared at her.   
"And you accuse me, being jealous about you?" 

Later that evening, Raven returned to her home. It was a house, which looked like an average Midwestern-middleclass resident. She went up to her room, which was an exact replica of her room in the Teen Titans Tower. It resembled a wizard's cave with wooden trunks. It was dark and gloomy, with light coming from Halloween-like lanterns. 

Raven was still in her school outfit and talks to a mirror. She reported to it all the things she consider relevant.   
The mirror was actually a monitor to another, far distant dimension. Not the "Larry the Titan" dimension, it was the dimension to which Raven belongs. 

Inside the mirror was the Titan's Tower. Visible were Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were sitting on a sofa. During and after Raven's deadpan report were staring at Raven's face. 

Raven asked them.   
"Why are you staring at me?" 

Robin answered.   
"It's your forehead." 

"Yeah, you've got a zit."   
Mentioned Beast Boy. 

Raven glares at him, then Cyborg elbows him. 

"Ow! Only joking. There's nothing on your forehead." 

Starfire added.   
"Exactly. Without that stone, you usually have you look so so" 

"Normal."   
Completed Cyborg. 

Starfire continued.   
"Yes, and that garment of yours. You just look like an ordinary teenager." 

"Uh-uh. Nobody would ever suspect that you've got super powers."   
Cyborg added. 

Raven said to them.   
"You know it's essential to my mission. Since I am working undercover." 

Beast Boy decided to ask her a stupid question.   
"As an undercover agent, shouldn't you wear a beige raincoat and a beret, like those French Resistance-guys?" 

Raven ignores him and Cyborg elbows him again. 

"Ow! I was just suggesting"   
He said. 

Robin interrupts Beast Boy.   
"Well, Raven you have chosen a brilliant disguise. Nobody will ever expect. And the operation will be on schedule." 

Raven mutters to him.   
"Thank you." 

"So, how was your first day in school, Miss Raven Azarath?"   
Robin teased her. 

Coldly Raven told him off.   
"Don't push it Robin. Don't push it." 

Joyfully Starfire exclaimed.   
"This is so exiting. You're in a brand-new school in a brand-new town" 

But Cyborg interrupted her. He just had read the scanner on the computer monitor, on his arm.   
"Guys! We should cut short the powwow, but they are tracking us again." 

"We can't take any risk, of being detected."   
Added Raven hastily. 

Robin says.   
"You are right: Let's end transmission and talk tomorrow. Good luck" 

"One last question: Do you make any friends yet?"   
Ask Starfire quickly. 

Raven answered.   
"No but there are some interesting idiots in my class. although they can't compete with Beast Boy." 

"Way to go"   
Called Beast boy out, until he realized and pulls a face:   
"HANG ON!" 

"Over and out."   
Said Raven and switched the monitor off. After a little while she gave a little smirk. 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I only will continue this when 

 it gets read and rated. 

 it is requested. 

 you beg me to do so. 

 you threaten me to do so. 


	2. Part 2: Tuesday

INTRODUCTION:   
A new girl comes to Lawndale. She calls herself: Raven Azarath. "Daria"-"Teen Titans" Crossover.   
Part 2: With Trent meeting her, things become very complicated. 

AUTHOR'S RESPONSE TO SOME REVIEWS:   
"Ben Breeck: Still, why Raven? Why not, say, Terra or Starfire?"   
My response:   
Why not! When you got an idea about a Daria-Terra or Daria-Starfire fanfiction, then write them down. Just let me do the Daria-Raven stuff. 

Earthfirewindwater: "Please have Daria become friends with Raven those two have very compatible personalities. "   
My response:   
-) Read chapter 2 to find out why that won't be too easy-) 

Mike ILLER: "I can't stand writers who only do what they do ta' get a nice little pat on the head and maybe a treat. I ain't here to stroke yer ego."   
and   
Reyemile: "I am morally opposed to people so desperate for attention that they refuse to publish more unless they get reviews/requests."   
My response:   
You both are totally right: I am an egoistic, immature, publicity-seeking-scoundrel, who should be punished. I swear that I will never make any of such outrageous selfish claims again, and I won't demand any spotlight anymore to compensate for the endless hours of writing and the weeks of writers-block I'd had. 

Dark Weezing: "Raven does have a surname-it's Roth."   
My response:   
Well, yes and no. Raven's mother was born under the name Angela Roth. But when she arrived in Azarath, she shed away her past-live, changed her name to Arella and gave birth to Raven. So technically Raven has no surname at all.   
But I think, if Raven would choose an official surname, she would use the name of the place, where she was raised. Like the orphans, who are named after the street, where they were found. 

To all the other reviews:   
Thank you for all the support and those beautiful imaginative threats you send me. 

AUTHOR'S APOLOGY:   
I want apologize for this very late update. I am really sorry I couldn't spend more time on this, but unfortunately there are school-exams and parents who demand I should work in the yard. But rest assured that I haven't forgotten about this fanfic and the need for the follow-ups. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER:   
I have to admit that vast parts of Daria's dialog were stolen from fanfiction "Mary Sue" written by "Nobody999". (A fanfic I recommend any serious fanfiction author.)   
Further: The pretty speech, that Raven made in the self-esteem class was inspired from "Dr. Evil" in the movie "Austin Powers".   


RAVEN AZARATH   
(The Prose Adaptation) 

**TUESDAY**

It was morning in Lawndale Daria and Jane were walking on the pavement. Suddenly they spotted Raven, who was just about 50 yards ahead of them. 

"Hmm, when we walk a bit faster we could catch up on her."   
Suggested Jane. 

"We also could walk a bit slower and loose her out of sight."   
Counter-suggested Daria. 

"Hey, yesterday you agreed to join me at some tiresome social contact." 

"No, I agreed to join you at some tiresome social contact at pizza." 

Jane rolled her eyes and mumbles quietly.   
"I wonder how you'll act when I get myself a steady boyfriend." 

"What?" 

"Nothing Hey! She's gone." 

Daria gazed at the same direction like Jane, at a spot, where Raven should have been when she would follow the laws of physics.   
"Huh? Yeah." 

Jane glances at the open road, no trees, no cars, no place in which Raven could have disappeared.   
"Not one trace As if she's flied away. Really spooky." 

"Maybe she wanted to avoid some tiresome social contact so early in the morning."   
Said Daria dryly. 

Jane glared kindly at Daria,   
"Have you done some demon worshipping lately?" 

"When you are insinuating, that the sudden disappearance of Raven was caused by me summoning the "Prince of Darkness", then I have to disappoint you." 

"Really? Then prove me that you're not in league with "Ozzy Osbourne"?"   
Smirked Jane. 

"Certainly: Quinn's still alive." 

"Damn you, women."   
Said Jane with a smile. 

At school Raven was at her locker, in a distance the Fashion Club was observing her. 

Sandi decides to express some feelings,   
"Eww! Does that new girl wear ANYTHING that isn't blue? Mono-colour is so outworn." 

"But Sandi, certainly you have noticed that her jeans are black."   
Said Quinn. 

Sandi talked back in a patronizing tone.   
"Dearest Quinn, certainly you have notice that my former statement was a rhetorical question." 

Meanwhile Stacy shrugged and went into her pre-hyperventilation mode.   
"UHHG! Girls, she just has flashed her socks! They are blue too! Blue! Blue!" 

Swiftly Quinn held Stacy's hands.   
"Calm down Stacy: Shell-pink on Venetian-red." 

Stacy calmed down and mumbled to herself.   
"Shell-pink on Venetian-red! Shell-pink on Venetian-red!" 

In the meantime Sandi ignored Stacy and Quinn, and kept on glaring at Raven.   
"I mean look at her: Who wears nowadays parkas?" 

"Would a parka make me look faaaaaat?"   
Asked Tiffany. 

Aghast Sandi stared at her. 

Intimidated by Sandi's reaction Tiffany said then.   
"Uhhhhhh? That was a rhetorical question too?" 

"Tiffany! Parkas are so"   
Sandi looses her temper.   
"That's it! Somebody please, call out the Fashion Police, before anymore innocent girls get horrid unimaginable ideas." 

"How about we give her a make over?"   
suggested Quinn. 

"Good idea! Maybe I we can make friends with her."   
Added Stacy. 

"Why not?"   
Said Stacy after a while. She liked the idea.   
"Since it's the duty of the Fashion Club to help all the unstylish and misguided masses.   
Girls let's move!" 

The Fashion Club moved towards Raven. But then Tiffany halted and spoke out a warning:   
"Quinn's cousin and the girl who's always with her at 3 o'clock." 

The Fashion Club moved away from Raven. 

Jane accompanied by Daria, walked up to Raven, who just then closed her locker. 

"Hey Raven."   
She said. 

"Hey Jane." 

Jane took out sheets of paper from her schoolbag.   
"I've got a copy of the test result with me." 

"Thank you."   
Said Raven and then she flow through the first 3 lines and mumbled quietly and quickly.   
"It's a quality that will stand us in good stead the rest of our lives.   
Look at the mirror and say: You are special. No one else is like you.   
There is only what is right for me, because me is who I am."   
Then Raven looked up to Jane and concluded with her deadpan voice.   
"Absolute trivial psychobabble. Self-esteem graduation: Here I come." 

"Ah, I see your self-image meter must be on the uptick!"   
Smirked Jane. 

"Well yes"   
Admitted Raven   
"You have just earned yourself a pizza." 

"By the way: May I introduce to you"   
Jane turned around.   
"Daria?" 

They both turned around to see:   
Nobody.   
Daria must have vanished into the classroom. 

"That: Daria. She's not an imaginative friend of yours, is she?"   
Asked Raven with a warm sarcasm. 

Jane, feeling like a fool, answered.   
"Believe me: Things would be more easier if she were." 

Later at history class, Mr. DeMartino was tutoring as always.   
"CLASS! For those who are still enjoying the serenity of dream LAND: We had a new student joining US yesterday. Please welcome Raven AzaRATH. Raven, please raise your hand. "   
Raven did so, and De Martino chuckled evilly.   
"Well, as long as you have your hand raised... Perhaps you feel it's UNFAIR to be asked a question on your first day of my history class."   
While DeMartino asked her, she didn't move a muscle.   
"Raven, can you concisely and unemotionally sum up for us some CONSEQUENCES of the Spanish-American War of 1898?" 

Raven gave the answer concisely and unemotionally.   
"Militarily speaking, the Spanish-American War of 1898 was so brief and relatively bloodless as to have been a mere passing episode in the history of modern warfare. But it catapulted the United States into the arena of world politics, because before the 1890s, most Americans had stubbornly adhered to the belief, as old as the Revolution itself, that their country should remain aloof from World affairs. So after the 1890's the United States could use it's economic and military strength to spread it's democracy and peace to the rest of the planet." 

Mr. De Martino was stunned, then he blinked and said to her.   
"Good GIRL! Excellent answer Excuse ME!" 

He opened his desk drawer and took out a notebook. He opened it.   
Inside there was a little list written by DeMartino. 

"Reasons not to kill yourself:   
Jodie,   
Charles,   
Daria" 

He wrote the name "Raven" under that list.   
Then he closed the notebook, put it back on the table and continued the lesson,   
"AS Raven has shown us, the consequences of the SPANish-American War was the first milestone for the USA on it's way to a superPOWER. Of course such a simplistic view can also be CONTROVERSIAL. So, IS there someone who would disagree with Raven?" 

While most of the class was occupied with daydreaming, Jodie and Charles pondered, what would be so controversial about Raven's statement. Meanwhile Daria raised her hand. 

DeMartino smiled, he enjoys it when students debate about history.   
"Yes, Daria?" 

Concisely and unemotionally Daria disagreed with Raven.   
"Certainly the United States had become a great power by virtue of its prodigious economic growth. But the problem is and was, that US-politics thought it should act like a super power. Therefore they manifested America's belief in its "victory culture", to allow then the industrial-military complex to hijack US-foreign policy, which led straight into the debacle of Vietnam War." 

DeMartino grinned.   
"EXCELLENT! Do you want to counter Raven?" 

Raven nodded and countered.   
"The police action in Vietnam was not a war. It might have become full-scale war, if it wasn't for Ozymandias and Thunderbolt to stop Doctor Manhattan, after Hawkman and Captain Metropolis were able to uncover the conspiracy, which was behind the assassination attempt on President Kennedy" 

She halted after she realized that she had told something very, very stupid. 

All stared at her, then Raven said embarrassed.   
"Uhm I slipped my mind sorry sleep deprivation." 

Some of the students laughed. 

Sceptic DeMartino continued the lesson.   
"Yes which brings us to the use of comic-superheroes in World War Two propaganda." 

Exited Kevin raised his arm.   
"Mr. D.! Mr. D!" 

DeMartino muttered quietly.   
"I just know I'm going to regret it."   
He turns to Kevin.   
"Yes KEVIN?" 

"Are Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy old enough to have fought in Word War Two?"   
He asked politely. 

De Martino blinked and then he picked up his notebook again to stare in it. 

Later after lunch inside the school library of the Lawndale High. Raven sat at the Internet section of the library. She was doing some online research, when Jane passed by. 

"Hey."   
Jane greeted her. 

Raven looked up and greeted back.   
"Hey." 

Raven kept on working. Jane halted and peered over the shoulder of Raven. 

Slightly annoyed Raven said to Jane.   
"You'll get your pizza after I have print out some sites." 

Jane took notice that Raven was visiting a history site,   
"Hmm, are you a history whiz?" 

Raven gave a sarcastic answer.   
"A bit, but I need to brush up some things, before I accidentally put Mickey Mouse in the House Un-American Activities Committee." 

"Well, you are just another victim of comic pop-trivia. "   
Said Jane, while she peered closer over Raven's shoulder, to look at the entry she made in the search machine.   
" Gotham City? Where is that?" 

Feeling intimidated Raven minimized the window.   
"Nowhere It doesn't exist Uhm Jane, I don't want to insolent, but is there a reason, why you always walk into me?" 

"Mere coincidence. Actually I am on my way to Daria, who sits at the other side of the hall, so she can avoid to meet you." 

"Huh?" 

Raven turned around to see Daria at a remote corner of the library, reading a book and pretending to be invisible. 

"You have crossed swords with her in history class."   
Said Jane to Raven. 

"Yes. She's certainly a history whiz." 

"Wouldn't you mind, that I take her with to pizza? I'll pay for her." 

"Why not"   
Said Raven while she concentrated on the monitor. The computer beeped.   
"What's is wrong now?" 

Jane said.   
"It's the Internet filter of the school, you can thank principle Li that even the word "underpants" is censored." 

"Not anymore."   
Said Raven and typed quickly some lines in, the computer beeps and the filter is no more. 

"Whoa! You're computer whiz too! You're not aiming some kinky sites, aren't you?"   
Smirked Jane. 

Raven used the search engine to find a site, and turns the monitor towards Jane,   
"When you think this is kinky" 

The monitor shows a site. It's name: "Lionel Owen Group". 

Jane read from the monitor.   
""Lionel Owen Group"   
Institute for sci-fi and the paranormal" 

Raven clicked quickly on the print-out button and turned to Jane.   
"Why don't you get Daria, while I wait for those printouts?" 

"Okay."   
She said and walked off. While she was gone Raven pulled out something that looked like an USB-stick. But in fact it's a kind of data-crystal, which she plugged in behind the computer to literally suck out the information from the site. 

Meanwhile Daria gets visited by Jane. 

"Okay. Come on: It's tiresome social contact time."   
Smirked Jane, but Daria said to her in a wary tone,   
"Uhm Sure, you go ahead, I want to check on one last book. I'll meet you at the "Pizza King" honestly." 

Without a word Jane grabbed Daria by the collar and pulled her from the table. 

Later that afternoon inside the Pizza King. All sat at a table and had sodas with slices of pizza. The atmosphere was very calm. 

"Yep."   
Said Jane. 

"Yep."   
Said Raven. 

"Yep."   
Said Daria. 

Beat. 

"Did anyone have seen "King of the Hill" lately?"   
Asked Jane. 

Daria and Raven answered.   
"No." 

Beat. 

Jane gave Daria a "Have-A-Word-With-Raven" look. 

Daria did so and teased Raven.   
"Well! I never heard about a "Captain Metropolis" or "Hawkman" before, but it's a shame they couldn't prevent Kennedy-conspiracy nuts to jam newsgroups." 

Jane glared at Daria, and Daria gave her an "I-Just-Had-A-Word-With-Raven" look. 

Slightly embarrassed, Raven said.   
"Yes, it's just history   
I mean fantasy!" 

"Are you perhaps writing stories about superheroes in your spare time?"   
Asked Jane. 

Slightly cornered Raven answered.   
"Well yes." 

Jane looked out the window to see Trent.   
Raven, who sat with her back against the window, didn't notice how Trent gave Jane signals. 

Daria saw him too.   
"Trent?" 

"Damn, I've forgotten to tell him, where I've parked his car. I'll be back."   
Said Jane and walked out the building. Rave turned around to see an empty space at the window. Trent was already gone. 

"Who's Trent?"   
She asked Daria. 

"He's" 

They got interrupted by Kevin.   
"Hey Raven... and Daria. Having pizza together?" 

"How could you have ever guest?"   
Raven said annoyed. 

"Yes Kevin, you should participate in a TV-quiz on your very special subject. "The downright obvious.""   
Spat Daria sarcastic. 

"You know, I've got a reputation when it comes to smarts."   
Grinned Kevin. 

"That's so true. Teachers all over the state had to reconsider their career after meeting with him."   
Said Daria to Raven. 

"Yeah! Do you remember how I cornered Mr. D. in history class?"   
Kevin said to Raven. 

"Yes I can recall your smart performance. I pray I'll never witness you doing something stupid."   
Said Raven dryly. 

"Well Raven."   
Grinned Kevin.   
"There's no need to pray, because" 

Brittany joined them. Noticing that Kevin was again talking to Raven, she activated her bitchy girlfriend routine one more time and put her arm around Kevin.   
"Kevy! Whom are you talking to?" 

"You know them: Daria Morgendorffer and Raven Aschariap." 

Brittany glances only quickly to the girls.   
"Okay, nice to meet you."   
Then she tries to pull away Kevin.   
"Let's go to the "Burger Hut". At once!" 

"Hold on babe, we're talking about my smarts!"   
Said Kevin to a more jealous getting Brittany.   
"Since when, you have to talk with other girls about your smarts?" 

"For a very short small talk?"   
Stated Raven. 

Daria turned to Brittany.   
"Well, there's no need to be aggravated, Brittany. It will only take a couple of split seconds to cover Kevin's intellect from any possible aspect." 

"See! There's no reason at all to talk with Ra I mean: About your intellect."   
Blurred Brittany. 

"So true. I would be absolute outrageous."   
Said Raven deadpan to Daria. 

"Oh, come on babe. Why can't I talk a little with other gi I mean: About my intellect?"   
Blurred Kevin back to Brittany, but she snapped back.   
"Why are you suddenly interested in talking about your intellect?" 

"Because he's gained a new level of self-delusion?"   
Said Daria deadpan to Raven. 

Kevin hesitated.   
"Because sometimes I think you only date me because I'm the QB and a good athlete, but not" 

Brittany realized and smiled.   
"Oh Kevin! Do you know the reason why, we've never been separated on a school project before?" 

"But weren't you once with Upchuck and I with Dari"   
Said Kevin, while Raven looked odd at Daria and Daria pretended not noticing Raven's odd look. 

"I mean: The reason why I'm always choosing you as my school project partner?"   
Said Brittany. 

After a moment of thought, Kevin said.   
"You mean: Because my brain? Like, because you can learn from me?" 

"Of course Kevy!   
Said Brittany and hugged him, while she crossed two fingers behind her back.   
I think that you're very smart. " 

Kevin and Brittany smiled at each other, and then they walked away, arm in arm.   
Daria and Raven faced each other. 

"Statistically, someone has to"   
They said in perfect unison. 

Both raised their eyebrows and they gave each other an odd look.   
The odd look transformed slowly into a mutual smile, and it could have been a nice late afternoon   
 If not Trent had shown up. 

"Hey Daria."   
He greeted her, then he looked curiously at Raven.   
"Hey!" 

Raven didn't answer. She just gazed at him with wide eyes, while a gentle blush started to bloom on her cheeks. 

Trent turned to Daria with a "Who-is-she?" smile on his face. 

Flatly Daria said to him.   
"Uhmm. This is Raven, she's new at school and she's having pizza with us I mean with Jane." 

Trent faced Raven.   
"Hey Raven." 

Blushing Raven struggled to speak to him.   
"Nggn Hey Nice to meet you." 

Aware of Raven behavior, Daria developed a high level of anxiety. 

So she pushed her head between Raven and Trent.   
"Well Trent. Where have you left Jane? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on tour in Nebraska?" 

Facing now Daria, Trent said to her.   
"Well   
Nebraska was cancelled after Max remembered that he was wanted for littering in that state.   
I'm here waiting for Jane. And she's fetching now the car from the parking lot at the police station, since I have a problem dealing with authority." 

He decided to sit down and look at Raven. Daria became very miserable. While Raven goggled at him with gleaming eyes.   
"Very interesting." 

Trent stretched while Raven eyes, flew over his body.   
"Are you new in Lawndale?"   
He asked her. 

"Yes." 

"Where did you live before?" 

"In an other dimension."   
Dazed Raven. 

Trent chuckled-coughed.   
"Interesting." 

If you had Anime-Vision glasses on, you could see how Raven's eyes glittered Anime-style, while epileptic streams of pink hearts were flying around her. 

Meanwhile Daria was even more miserable at the age of three, when she discovered that her parents didn't want to send her baby-sister Quinn back to the hospital. 

"E.E.P.!"   
She thought while she observed Raven's behaviour.   
That situation automatically activated the unholy jealousy mode of Daria. So when she saw how Jane drove in Trent's car up the road 

"Look Trent! It's Jane! She wants something from you!"   
She said to Trent hasty. 

Trent turned to the window.   
"Huh?" 

"She was waving at you! It must be something very, very important!"   
Lied Daria to him. 

Trent stood up.   
"Well, then I better meet her outside.   
Bye Daria."   
He turned to Raven.   
"Bye Raven." 

Still in a daze she said to him.   
"Bye Trent." 

Raven's eyes traced Trent, while he left the building. 

Raven had a crush, and Daria knew it.   
Daria hated it. She wanted that it went away.   
And it suddenly did.   
Slowly the expression the dreamy-happy face of Raven changed   
Daria looked out the window to see how Trent was having a harmonious conversation with Jane. Then Jane laughed and put her arm on Trent's shoulder.   
Daria turned back to Raven and saw how she has changed back to her previous deadpan attitude. 

"Uhm Daria? I know it shouldn't be my business. But are Jane and Trent? I mean is she and he?"   
Frowned Raven. 

There was disappointment in Raven's eyes.   
Daria wanted to see more of it. 

"Yes, they are." 

"Oh! Aha."   
Said Raven disappointed. 

Sad, Raven started to chew around her pizza, while Daria had a glad warm feeling inside, and it could have been for Daria a nice late afternoon   
 If not Jane had returned. 

"Yo! I'm back."   
She turned to Raven.   
"Trent told me he has met you. So what do you think of him?" 

"He's well you're lucky to have someone like him."   
Muttered Raven to Jane. 

"Yes. Many people say that we're both some kind of soul mates." 

"Ah, yes"   
Wary Raven asked her.   
"How old is he?" 

"21." 

Surprised Raven shoots at Jane.   
"And you are 16?" 

"Oh, come on! Such age-gaps are very common!" 

Daria became petrified. 

"Uhm yes... But how?"   
Asked Raven. 

"Blame my parents."   
Smirked Jane. 

Raven got confused and kept on asking.   
"Yes speaking about your parents? What do they say about him?" 

"Surely, he's 21 and still lives at home, but they don't mind. They were once a bohemian like him   
Oh, from next Monday on, they'll be in Wisconsin for two whole weeks. So Trent and I have the house for us." 

"Uhm are you looking forward to it?" 

"Not quite, you see: I won't be able to sleep through a night anymore." 

Daria became more petrified. 

Raven went pale.   
" interesting" 

"I mean, he looses control over himself! Up and down all night long He can't keep off the Rock'n Roll for more than twenty minutes, huh?" 

Raven was shocked.   
"You two the whole night!" 

"Come on: WE'RE young!" 

Daria is even more petrified. 

Now Raven blushed a bit.   
"Well of course why not. I don't want to moralize." 

"Moralize? Hey Raven: You're not an old-fashioned stick-in-the-mud, aren't you?" 

Now Raven blushed a bit more.   
"No!" 

"Anyway. Sometimes it gets wicked when he brings his band and some fly girls along to get in on the act. And that means no Mr. Sandman for me. But at least I get some inspiration for my paintings." 

With a curious mix of blushing and paleness, Raven asked her with a weak voice.   
"How many people are there so?" 

Jane sighted.   
"Ten, twenty, forty But what can I do? He's an artist like me and as an aspiring musician, he's got his undeniable needs. Although he's sometimes a little pain in the ass." 

Daria and Raven pulled the longest faces of their lives. 

Jane smirked towards Daria.   
"You know what: Sometimes Daria comes over to watch!" 

Daria and Raven were more than shocked.   
"EEP!" 

"How about joining us?" 

Raven was now utterly psyched.   
"I got to be alone!" 

She stood up and hurried/ran off. 

Jane looked confused behind her. She turns to Daria.   
"What's wrong with her?" 

"No idea."   
Winced Daria with a high-pinched voice. 

Jane started to think. She stated again their previous conversation. Then focused on Daria, who had become as red as a tomato. Jane established a horrifying theory.   
"Daria! What exactly did you told her about me and Trent?" 

Daria said nothing. But she looked down in shame. Jane pulled a face. 

"Have you made clear to her that Trent's my bro'?"   
Jane sneered to her.   
Daria wished she could die now of embarrassment. 

Finally, looking quite petrified, Daria said.   
"Er." 

Jane was now angry.   
"Don't "Er" me, Daria! Raven is now thinking, that I'm a girl with a loose reputation. Is this some sort of sick joke? 'Cos I am not laughing, DA-RI-AH!" 

Petrified Daria could only say.   
"Er." 

Ashamed, calm and sinister Jane ranted at Daria.   
"If you hold anything back, I'll kill you.   
If you bend the truth, or if I think you're bending the truth, I'll kill you.   
If you forget anything, I'll kill you.   
In fact, you're going to have to work very hard to stay alive.   
I hope you understand everything."   
(Daria nodded.)   
"Because if you don't: I'll kill you." 

Ashamed Daria confesses Jane.   
"Uhm, It's a kind of complicated misunderstanding   
Which is mainly my fault   
How about this deal? We go back to my home and I dig a hole in my yard. When I'm finish, I lay myself in and you can burry me alive." 

Jane put both her hands over her face and muttered.   
"Jeez, Daria!" 

Later that evening, Raven returned to her average Midwestern-middleclass home.   
Inside her room, still in her school outfit, she talks through a mirror/monitor to another dimension.   
In that other dimension (better known by the DC-comic-freaks as the Post-Crisis-Dimension) Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg are sitting on a sofa. 

"So it's true."   
Said Cyborg. 

"As I expected: There're no superheroes in that universe."   
Stated Robin. 

"But how do they maintain law and order?"   
Asked Starfire. 

"Yeah, and how do they kick evildoer's butt?"   
Asked Beast Boy. 

Raven said.   
"Their police force is seems to be strong enough to maintain rudimental security and kick evildoer's butt. Not to mention that there're also no supervillains at all." 

"No supervillains!"   
Beast Boy was bewildered. 

Raven explained unemotionally.   
"Yes, most villains of our universe have lived totally different lives in this universe, they have never gained any superpowers and they have found legal jobs in enterprises, the government and the media.   
For example:   
Ann Coulter became an author and columnist, instead a crypto-fascist-leader of the "Fifth column",   
Rush Limbaugh hosts a Radio Show and Hillary Rodham is here the First Lady." 

"Freaky! Eww! Disturbing!"   
Shrieked Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg. 

"So it's a safer world?"   
Asked Starfire. 

"No"   
Continued Raven unemotionally.   
"There're far more wars, genocides, pandemics, terrorism, drug abuses and other unspeakable crimes in this dimension, than in ours. You can say I'm in an evil world. But an evil world, where villains have got their own websites." 

Raven held up the data-crystal, which she had used in the school library. 

"Everything what we need to know about L.O.G.."   
Smirked Raven, while the others gasped.   
"Its origin, its purpose, its members, its weaknesses." 

With open mouths they watched how Raven uploads the data to their universe. 

""Lionel Owen Group"!"   
Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire couldn't believe it. 

"Sounds disappointing, does it?"   
Stated Raven. 

"Man, that name sucks! No wonder they just call themselves L.O.G.."   
Said Cyborg. 

Robin watched fascinated at all the data.   
"Amazing, we'll need days to analyze this material well done Raven." 

But Starfire was concerned.   
"But can we commit to such information? We know that it's only a parallel entity." 

"Parallel  WHAT?"   
Asked Beast Boy. 

"Only because L.O.G exists in both universes, doesn't mean they are exactly the same. There can be errors."   
Said Cyborg. 

Robin agreed.   
"Yes considering that this universe is completely different. Raven! You said that neither Gotham City nor Metropolis were ever founded. So how can we be sure that there're any similarities?" 

Raven said.   
"When we want to survive, we have to take that risk.   
   
Still I have to admit that, even with the absence of superheroes, their culture is striking parallel to ours. Although there's far more promiscuity in their society." 

"What's a promiscusomethingity?"   
Asked Beast Boy. 

"Promiscuity means the lack of sexual discrimination, so people are sleeping mo"   
Said Cyborg until he pulled a face and halted. 

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire stared at Raven who looked away from the monitor.   
"Enough for today. Over and out." 

She switched off the monitor and hurried ashamed away. 

The pile of print outs, which Raven made in the school library, were lying on a table. One page showed a picture of a woman in her late thirties. She had auburn hair and glasses. The picture was titled:   
"L.O.G. Chief Executive: Amy Barksdale." 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Part 3: Wednesday

INTRODUCTION:   
A new girl comes to Lawndale. She calls herself: Raven Azarath. "Daria"-"Teen Titans" Crossover.   
Part 3: The holy trinity decides to go underground. Meanwhile Amy Barksdale has the spotlight. 

AUTHOR'S RESPONSE TO SOME REVIEWS:   
"Prophetess Of Hearts: You really wanna see Daria and Raven fight, don't you."   
My response:   
Yes - I do that because I'm a very bad person -) 

"Dark Weezing: Nice Watchmen refer and the L.O.G.? Don't get my hopes up that it's Ren and Stimpy. "   
My response:   
Oops, writing about L.O.G., I've totally forgotten the use of that name in the Ren and Stimpy universe. Well, it is only a name and hasn't great influence for the rest of the story, nor will George Liquor rise from the death. 

"Anonymous: "This was kinda stupid and pointless. It really wasn't funny and everybody was completely out of character. Waiting for more!   
sarcasm"   
My response:   
Understood ;-) 

"Jt( ): Very good story, but whom is Amy Barksdale? "   
My response:   
She's an official canon character in the TV-series Daria. Find out her role in this chapter. 

AUTHOR'S APOLOGY:   
I am sorry that I needed a half a year to complete a mere chapter. I am very ashamed about it especially due all the wonderful support I have gotten by the reviewers out there. I am very sorry that I have let you down, you don't deserve such a sloppy fanfiction writer like me.   
Of course I can defend myself that the last 6 months my personal life was a complete disaster (luckily no deaths were involved).   
But this a fanfiction site. Not an agony board. 

So lets for get about the past and look at the future: 

1. I have rewritten the previous chapters and I will write all new chapters in prose.   
2. I've found out a satisfying way, how this story is going to end. So I can assure you to complete "Raven Azarath" this year.   
3. I've started a "Harry Potter"- "Teen Titans Crossover". I could no longer resist teaming up Raven and Severus Snape-)   
Just click on my fanfiction .net-profile to find:" Harry Potter and the Essence of the Titans". 

AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER:   
As psychotol has correctly pointed out: the pretty "I'll kill you"-speech was stolen from "Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels"   


RAVEN AZARATH   
(The Prose Adaptation) 

**WEDNESDAY**

After the disaster of yesterday, Daria and Jane seemed to have made up.   
It was a bright morning, and they were on their way to school.   
While they were walking on the pavement, they discussed Daria's misadventures of the previous day. 

Jane said to Daria.   
" You're not a bad person. You're a terrific person. You're my favourite person. But every once in a while you just can be a real c" 

Daria cut in.   
"Yes! I know."   
After a beat she added.   
"Nice touch of you leaving it up to me to explain my parents why I was digging a hole in my yard." 

"Hey. It was your suggestion."   
Smirked Jane. 

"Tell that to the blisters on my hand"   
Said Daria and rolled her eyes.   
"But to the tricky bit: How we should tell Raven?" 

"How YOU should tell Raven. I just want to be the malicious shadow in the back." 

"In that case, I will construct a series of well-crafted hints to make her conclude by herself the ties of your family. So she will accept yesterdays episode as a blameless misunderstanding." 

"Unless I blow it in her face."   
Said Jane with a playful vengeance. Daria glared at her while she kept on joking.   
"And the Malicious Shadow strikes again! Is all hope lost? Who can stop this menace? Find out next week, same time" 

Surprisingly coming from nowhere, Raven greeted them.   
"Hey." 

Daria and Jane were stunned.   
"Eep!" 

They turned to her. 

"Uhm sorry for cutting in "   
She mumbled.   
"May I join you?" 

"Sure"   
Said Daria and Jane, as they walked on together. 

After a while croaked Raven.   
"Well Jane   
How's your brother Trent?" 

A mountain fell from Daria's heart.   
Jane was surprised she said.   
"Fine." 

"It must be interesting to have a brother, who is a lead-singer of a band, whose website I've visited last night." 

"Uh-huh."   
Said Jane, thoughtfully. 

"Further I've looked up the online-class book of the Lawndale High to find out that you weren't the only one of your family educated in Lawndale. There is your sister Penny and your brother Trent."   
Said Raven slightly annoyed. 

Jane smirked.   
"And to be sure you've also run a DNA analysis in your secret lab?" 

"Excuse me?" 

Jane whispered to Daria.   
"You are off the hook, amiga."   
To Raven she said.   
"Jo! Trent's my bro. As you have correctly clarified the true relationship between me and him." 

"Uhm I was just having some small talk." 

"And perhaps ruling out some misunderstanding?"   
Jane teased her. 

Daria and Raven answered in unison.   
"I think there was no misunderstanding." 

"Aha, so I see."   
Said Jane sharply while realizing, that all her taunting opportunities were slipping away.   
So we all do pretend now, that certain things didn't happened yesterday?" 

Daria and Raven asked in unison.   
"What happened?" 

Jane rolled her eyes and muttered.   
"The Malicious Shadow has been beaten, but she'll return."   
She spoke then to Daria and Raven.   
"Okay let's establish having secrets from each other" 

Raven yawned out loud. VERY LOUD! 

" Sorry."   
Said Raven, who became aware of her rude gesture.   
"Sleep deprivation." 

"From capering around with the children of the night?"   
Daria suggested sarcastic. 

"Actually I was scouting Lawndale's sewers."   
Raven said sarcastic the truth. 

"Sure."   
Said Daria unbelievingly while Raven yawned again. 

Then you're a lucky girl. Our first class is science.   
Told her Jane. 

Why?   
Asked Raven. 

Later in the science class of Ms. Barch (a self-proclaimed men-hater) it was quite save for her to take a nap. She wouldn't miss anything today since Kevin Thompson (high school star-quarterback and intellectual wasteland) was presenting his science project towards the class.   
He had a couple of essay cards in his hands and behind him, on the chalkboard, was written: SEA STARRS.   
Ms. Barch was groaning quietly, while Kevin told the class his unique view of underwater sea life. 

" you might ask now how a sea stars can sleep under a stone. Well they can make furniture out of sand, beds, chair, tables, pictures and TV sets   
Ha, ha! Just kidding. You surely can't make TV sets out of sand. It would be too dangerous to run them under water, unless they" 

Kevin noticed that Raven was sleeping at her desk in the back, he got distracted and turned to Ms. Barch.   
"Uhm Ms. Barch. I don't think that everyone is benefiting from my essay" 

Barch was grinning her teeth.   
"On the contrary!"   
She nodded towards the sleeping Raven.   
"She's giving it all the attention it deserves!   
Now finish your pathetic piece of your so-called scientific school-work!" 

Kevin sighted and looked back at his essay cards.   
"Now sea stars like to hunt jelly fishes, but not for food but for a sport. For food the like to go to the Krabby Patty" 

Barch interrupted him.   
"Kevin, a little advice for the rest of your essay.   
TAKE OUT ALL THE REFERENCES TO THAT STUPID CARTOON!"   
"Or you'll regret the day you was born as a man." 

Intimidated Kevin went through his essay cards, till he came to the last one.   
"Uhm End."   
He said. 

Barch was calm again.   
"D+." 

Kevin was disappointed, since he expected more for something he actually put some effort in.   
"Tartar Sauce!"   
He muttered. 

The door opens and Principle Li stepped into the classroom.   
"Ms. Barch I've just been informed that there's a state-wide ecological-science school competition." 

Barch rolled her eyes.   
"And you have just signed us in." 

"Yes and I've just signed your class in! For the glory of the Lawndale High!" 

Jodie held up her hand.   
"We're already in a competition." 

Principle Li was surprised.   
"What? Which competition?" 

"The "Children of the Earth Harmony Project" and the "Pure until Marriage Contest", and the "Youth for Free Tibet Event"."   
Counted Jodie. 

Upchuck held up his hand.   
""Getting Gay With Teens"." 

Brittany held up her hand.   
"The "Rainbow Monkey's Quest for Smoke Free Lungs"." 

Daria held up her hand.   
"The "National Rifle Association's Tournament for Sensible Gun Care"." 

Kevin held up his hand.   
" and the "Spongebob Squarepants Competition for Dolphin Friendly Tuna"." 

BARCH: (to Kevin)   
"Shut up! And go back to your seat."   
Barch hissed to him.   
"I think our principle got the picture." 

Principal Li was annoyed.   
"Well I have to admit we have got some competitions going on." 

"Some? There's a multitude out there! And who has to supervise the whole class?"   
Ranted Barch even more annoyed. 

Meanwhile Raven was dreaming. She found herself in the sewers of Lawndale. She was looking at a carved into stone on a wall, she was thinking very hard. 

"There is no way to go through without setting off the alarm"   
She said to herself.   
"Neither from here, or from here   
I need to be at two places   
I need a diversion   
I need SOMEONE to be a  DIVERSION!" 

Meanwhile in reality, Principle Li tried to persuade Ms. Barch.   
"How about only one tiny group of students?" 

Barch rolled her eyes.   
"Yes but only for a new plastic coffee filter holder in the teachers room." 

Principle Li said reluctantly.   
"Agreed! All right! Just make sure to take someone who still isn't working for the glory of the Laaawwwnnndale High. One new student perhaps" 

Barch and Li realized and looked in the direction of Raven, who just in that moment shrugged up from her dream. 

"YES!"   
Raven said loud and triumphant from figuring out a problem in her dream. 

"That's the spirit! I like your ambition Ms. Azarath."   
Said Principle Li. 

Feeling stupid due her previous outburst and not knowing what was going on, Raven pretended she was a part of the wall. 

"You can take over Ms. Barch."   
Li left the classroom, while Barch addressed to the class.   
"Okay who wants to work with Raven?" 

Upchuck tried to raise his hand, but in that moment (unseen by anyone except Raven) a dark power bolt hit his chair away. He fell flat. A couple students laugh at Upchuck's sudden misfortune. 

"Anyone?"   
Barch asked. 

Now Kevin tried to raise his hand, but in that moment (seen by everyone except Raven) Brittany throw a book at his head. 

"None? Right! I shall just pick those student who have got the least extracurriculars this year."   
Sneered Barch. 

Daria and Jane glanced at each other, with a "you-can't-escape-the-system" look. 

Later at Lunchtime in the cafeteria. Raven sat with her lunch alone at the table. She read a brochure of the ecological-science competition she was now in.   
Daria passed her with her tray. She hesitated to sit beside her. But seeing that Jane was about to come to Raven, she just gave in and sat down. 

"Hey."   
Said Daria to Raven. 

"Hey." 

"How is it waking up in the wonderful world of corporate extracurriculars?" 

"I've waked up at far worst places." 

"Worst than extracurriculars?"   
Daria thought and then she suggested.   
"Family-togetherness-time?" 

"Exactly."   
Raven was surprised that Daria could have guessed it. 

Jane walked with her food tray up to them. Speechless she sat down beside them and gives Daria an evil "now-look-who-is-having-some-voluntary-tiresome-social-contacts-time" smirk. 

"Aren't you dying to make a slur?"   
Said Daria to Jane. She replied   
"Just wait! There are numerous variants I've got to go through in my mind first." 

"Hey Jane."   
Greeted Raven. 

"Hey! How do you feel to be part of a holy trinity?"   
Said Jane. 

Daria and Raven were poking around in their food.   
"It's only for school."   
They said. 

"That's creepy!"   
Marked Jane. 

Daria and Raven looked up.   
"Excuse me?" 

"Hey! You're doing it again." 

"What?"   
Daria and Raven asked. 

"Saying the same things at the same time." 

"Huh?"   
Asked Daria. 

"Nah."   
Disagreed Raven. 

Jane said to them.   
"I reckon that great minds think alike" 

Jane, Daria and Raven in perfect unison.   
"but fools seldom differ." 

The three raised their eyebrows and they gave each other an odd look. The odd look would have transform slowly into a triplex smile, but technically, just they have insulted each other. So they decided to poke around in their food, until somebody would change the subject. 

Meanwhile they were watched by two villainous and six bewildered eyes.   
It was the Fashion Club at the popular table. 

"Eww!"   
Disgusted Sandi.   
"Are you seeing that? Those geeks are sitting now together!   
This is the beginning of the end. The dark forces have gathered, and I'm not talking of Goth, that luckily was over when Andrea picked it up. No, this is far more worst." 

"Why?"   
Asked Quinn annoyed.   
"They're only having lunch together." 

"For your information Quinn, I feel a disturbance in the Fashion sense.   
Today they've infested the cafeteria and tomorrow: Waif magazine. They must be stopped." 

Quinn rolled her eyes.   
"They're only three." 

"That's one to much."   
Said Sandi.   
"And she's still wearing that icky blue parka." 

Stacy started to mumbles nervously to herself like yesterday.   
"Shell-pink on Venetian-red! Shell-pink on Venetian-red!" 

However Tiffany was still fascinated about Raven's Parka.   
"But it does suit her." 

"EWW!"   
Shrieked Stacy. 

"Tiffany!"   
Sneered Sandi. 

"Uuuhhh rhetorically?"   
Said Tiffany. 

"We need more information about that new girl. We need some intelligence! Quinn would you give us the pleasure."   
Said Sandy to Quinn. 

Reluctantly Quinn said.   
"All right I'll spin the gossip mill and I'll get Joey, Jeffy, and J..ack to ask out Kevin about her. I heard from Millicent who has seen how he was talking to her at the Pizza King." 

"Good idea!"   
Squeaked Sandi. But then she hesitated.   
"But only Kevin? That's not enough.   
Better get them also to beat out some information of Upchuck. You know that dirty sicko made a list of all the schoolgirls cup sizes!" 

"Upchuck? Eww..."   
Disgusted Tiffany. 

"That pervert!"   
Shouted Stacy, then she asked calmly.   
"Is that list accurate?" 

"Sandi? Aren't we overdoing it? They're only "geeks" generally spoken. So why do we have to bother about them?"   
Said Quinn. 

"Dear Quinn"   
Sandi lectured her fellowship in a patronizing tone.   
"A women's strength flows from the Fashion Sense. But we have to be aware of the Geek Side. Sloppiness, eeriness, aggression, they are the Geek Side of the Fashion Sense. Easily they flow and join you in a crisis. And when you once start to flush yourself down, it will forever dominate your destiny, it'll consume you, as it did Quinn's cousin!" 

Quinn sights out loud. However Tiffany was amazed.   
"Quinn's cooouuusin! Is the Geek Side stronger?" 

"No, no, no. Quicker, easier, more seductive."   
Replied Sandi. 

"But how are we to know the Geek Side from the from the Fashion Sense?"   
Asked Stacy. 

"You'll know when you are calm and at peace. A women uses her Fashion Sense for knowledge and defence, never for attack."   
Quoted Sandi. 

Annoyed Quinn said to her.   
"Sandi! Didn't you just ask me, I should get information beaten out of Upchuck?" 

Sandi ignored Quinn's tone of voice.   
"Whatever." 

After school, later that afternoon, Daria, Jane and Raven were at the Lawndale Mall. They talked while walking past the shops. 

Jane made a suggestion.   
"I've got an idea for the science competition: We let Daria decide the theme and give her total control." 

Daria got suspicious and asked.   
"Should I take this as a compliment?" 

Jane smirked and answered.   
"Yes, because you can do then everything. I don't see why we 3 should suffer, when all the work can be done by one." 

Raven, still thinking of her idea she had in her dream, said.   
"I've got an other suggestion No it's pointless." 

Jane said.   
"Come on speak it out." 

"No it really pointless. I shouldn't bother you." 

"How should we know if it's pointless if you won't tell us." 

"Just forget it. It's an absolute pointless suggestion which will be rejected from the moment it'll be spoken out." 

"Just say it!" 

Daria addressed to Raven.   
"It's pointless to resist Jane Lane, who has pinpointed a subject. From my point of view you should come to the point." 

Raven sights, and suggested in an innocent tone.   
"We can collect spores, moulds, and fungus"   
Daria and Jane made pointless faces.   
" inside the sewers of Lawndale." 

Daria was about to agree Raven's point of pointlessness. When she realized how Jane was beaming at her. 

Jane said.   
"HEY! YEAH! Now that would be so cool." 

Raven was surprised about Jane's reaction. 

Daria asked.   
"Jane, can you explain your sudden interest in fungus situated in a sub-terrestrial environment?" 

Jane replied.   
"Don't you know what we can find out down there?" 

"Never mind finding something out. You will first smell some things, I won't mention before dinner, that's for sure. " 

"Maybe we can discover the Crypt of Lawndale." 

Raven's eyes widened. She asked herself how Jane could know about that. 

Daria rolled her eyes and spites,   
"Not that urban legend rubbish!" 

Raven decided to mock unknowingness when she asked Jane.   
"What do you mean with the Crypt of Lawndale?" 

Jane told her a story.   
"The secret history of Lawndale. Back in the 1940ties, during World War Two. A secret government organization built a huge underground science laboratory. They codenamed it the Crypt. But the people working there, needed somewhere to live, so they build Lawndale on top of it. And building a whole new town was also a good as a cover-up for all the underground working. Inside the Crypt they were testing new weapons, but then in the 1960ties, there was a terrible accident. They gave up whole project and sealed up the Crypt. But the town on the surfaced remained and prospered in its dullness." 

Raven pretended to be impressed, Jane knew half of the truth, she said.   
"Wow. What do you know about the accident?" 

Daria answered.   
"Jane is just exaggerating. It's only an urban legend. Lawndale wasn't build from scratch to test weapons. Actually they wanted to build the world's first Super-Collider but they wasted millions in digging holes and filling them with concrete. In the end they scraped the program to pay the Vietnam War, the Space Race and Jackie Kennedy's wardrobe . There's no such thing like weapon testing, a terrible accidents and a Crypt underneath of Lawndale." 

Again Raven pretended to be impressed, Daria knew the other half of the truth. 

But Jane contradicted Daria.   
"As far I know they were testing biological warfare down there. For a long time Lawndale was like Racoon City in Resident Evil!" 

Daria deadpanned.   
"Yeah, I think we should better make now a list of people we would bite when we get the T-Virus." 

Jane smirked at Daria.   
"I've already made such a list. And your name is at a prominent place."   
She turns to Raven,   
"So, what do you think? Want to be included on the list too?" 

Raven yawed out loud. Her tiredness had build up again inside of her. She apologises.   
"Sorry." 

Daria mentioned sarcastically.   
"You've heard more interesting stories, haven't you?" 

They stopped walking. Raven noticed that they have stepped in front of a coffee shop. 

Raven goggled at the people inside having their caffeine. She turns to Daria and Jane.   
"You don't mind I get some" 

Daria cuts in.   
"Coffee?" 

Raven corrected her.   
"Herbal tea." 

Daria muttered.   
"Whatever." 

Before Raven went in she turns around and looked in the eyes of Daria and Jane.   
"So you agree to go with me underground?" 

Jane replied.   
"Sure, you can count on me and Daria" 

Daria's jaw nearly dropped.   
When Jane wanted to follow Raven into the coffee-cafe. Daria held her back, and said to Raven   
"You don't mind, that we wait outside." 

Raven muttered.   
"Whatever." 

Daria waited until Raven disappeared inside. Then she turns at Jane.   
"Jane, on a word. What have you done?" 

Jane joked.   
"Hey, it will be fun. We may encounter the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." 

Daria said to her.   
"Don't you mean: Sewage Mutant Nasty Turds? 

"Come on amiga! Where's your spirit for adventure?" 

"You mean that finally after all those years there's a breeze of excitement in this quagmire of suburbia." 

"Yo!" 

Daria glared at Jane,   
"Do you ever smelt breezes down the sewage?   
We just met Raven three days ago, and now you've just made a commitment to go with her into the sewer." 

"It's a joke. She knows we probably wouldn't." 

"Yes, but she doesn't know that we probably wouldn't." 

"She probably does." 

"Yes, she probably knows that we probably wouldn't. But she can't certainly know." 

"She probably certainly knows that we probably wouldn't." 

"Yes, but even though she probably certainly knows that we probably wouldn't, she doesn't certainly know that, although we probably wouldn't, there is no probability that we certainly would."   
Said Daria tensed. 

Jane sighted.   
"Give me a minute for good counter." 

There was a pause, and then Jane said,   
"Ah yes: Bla-bla-bla!" 

Daria replied.   
"That wasn't a good counter." 

"That was a polite counter otherwise I just would have said, that you should shut the f" 

In that moment Raven walked out with herbal tea in a paper cup.   
She said to them.   
" I've seen an out-door-surviving-equipment shop over there. We need torchlights, walkie-talkies, rubber boots, robes, swimming vests, gas masksDon't worry about the costs, it's my threat. 

Angrily Daria mutters to Jane.   
"Yep, even if she knows that we probably wouldn't, but there was still probability that you certainly would." 

Jane mutters back.   
"On a second thought there are a lot of spores, moulds, and fungus behind Trent's cupboard" 

Aware of Raven behaviour towards him yesterday, Daria said.   
"I think the sewer's just fine." 

Later that evening, in Raven's room inside an average Midwestern-middleclass home.   
Raven tried to communicate with the other dimension. But instead of showing with the Titans, the monitor just showed the Teen Titans Trademark Logo. A female computerised voice spoke to Raven.   
"This is the Teen Titans Tower.   
The Titans are momentary unavailable.   
Please leave a message after the beep.   
BEEP." 

Raven sighted and spoke.   
"It's me Raven. You are probably out there tracking down L.O.G.. Well there's nothing new I can tell you, except I found some frie people who will help me to explore the crypt of Lawndale.   
Yes   
And there's an other thing you better need to know. I'm getting a strange feeling about this dimension. I have expected booby-traps, agents and secret observing devices"   
Raven sighted again.   
"But the only secret cameras, I found were set up at high school by a paranoid principle. The point is, that this dimension is far more less dangerous than I have suspected But I still have to find out more tomorrow   
Till then."   
She made a pause.   
"Take care of yourselves."   
Said Raven and cut of the line. 

Raven walked to the pile of print outs, she made yesterday and looked thoughtfully at a page containing the picture of the L.O.G. Chief Executive: Amy Barksdale.   
Her auburn hair She had a strange feeling that she saw that face before. 

It was a dark night in a disbanded industrial zone.   
A lone figure in a raincoat and a wide hat approached a huge empty hall. Inside there was only one source of light. A lonely bulb dangling in the air. He walked to it. Examining the light. 

Suddenly a woman in the shadow spoke up:   
"Slade Wilson. Also known as Deathstroke the Terminator!" 

The lone figure in the raincoat took of his hat and revealed a well-known mask, the mask of Slade. 

He replied,   
"X also known as "Ten" 

The woman joined him in the light under the lonely bulb.   
She was a woman with auburn hair in her late thirties. She wore a dark battle suit covered by a grey cloak. Behind the cloak on her back was a sword attached. A katana. 

Slade continued with his cold voice.   
"Or should I better name you: "Zehn"." 

There was a shade of irritation in her eyes. 

"Zehn" said.   
How could you have ever guessed. 

"I haven't guessed my dear Zehn, I know."   
Said Slade.   
"I k-n-o-w! The first chairman of L.O.G called himself "Eins". That's German for "One". You are the tenth member so you must be "Zehn". And I know a lot of other things too." 

"And should buy your silence, I presume."   
Zehn asked him. 

"I can do with an other robot army." 

She smirked as if he had told a bad joke, and she walked around Slade.   
"To lose one robot army may be regarded as a misfortune; to lose two makes you look carelessness." 

"I know what L.O.G. means"   
Said Slade coldly. 

"You mean you have figured out that it has got nothing to do with Ren and Stimpy?"   
Said Zehn sarcastic. 

"I know the purpose, the bases, the connections, the hide-outs How do you think I found you in the first place?" 

Zehn tried to remain calm. 

"In that case we should better continue this business matter in a more suitable environment."   
She said. 

The place where they were standing suddenly sunk. They stood on an elevator going down.   
They travelled downwards through the dark while the hole on top closed again. 

In a business tone Zehn kept on talking to Slade. 

"What for an robot army you have in mind?   
Are you thinking of the Millenium series?   
I've sold 3 dozens in retro-sixties look to Mad Mod the other week.   
Or the NT series?   
Vandal Savage and Brother Blood swear to it.   
Or maybe you just want to build them yourself together with the home-package-edition.   
Lex Luthor's evil twin brother was very found of it. 

"The best will be sufficient." 

"In that case I give you those I sold to the CIA for their undercover operation in Luxembourg." 

Slade looks at her. She sights. 

"All right you get the best of the best. Those that Barbra Streisand's got." 

While the elevator made its way down. Metallic sounds were audible.   
There was a blade cutting through steel. Slade turned his head to see where they came from. 

Below the elevator, inside that vast space underground, there was a training park.   
Several dummies were cut into tiny slices by a girl wielding a katana. She had round thick glasses.   
She had naturally auburn-brown hair flowing around while she trusted her katana into a block of ice, separating it neatly into two pieces. 

"She's not for sale."   
Said Zehn behind him. 

"Who's she?" 

"My niece. Finally something you couldn't have found out." 

She was dressed like her aunty in a dark battle suit and a grey cloak.   
She moved around like in the movie: "Kill Bill". 

The elevator arrived at the ground.   
Slade watched her with fascination how she peeled with one cut the skin off a dummy. 

Zehn noticed Slade interest in the girl. She said.   
"Oh, dear, I know this face of yours: It's your "I-think-I-found-my-apprentice" face." 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

Zehn smirked.   
"It's so difficult to get good apprentices these days. But there's nothing better than your own kin." 

Slade said nothing. 

"Although you should never put far too much trust in your own blood relatives." 

Slade still said nothing. 

"You must know! Since your own sons   
... Oops! I shouldn't have mentioned them." 

"Yes you shouldn't."   
Said Slade sinister. He turned away from her. Zehn' face frowned slightly with suspicion. 

Meanwhile the last dummy became unrecognisable. The girl placed her sword away on her back. 

"Let's meet my niece, shall we?"   
She said. 

They moved towards her. 

"May I introduce you to Slade."   
Said Zehn to her niece. 

"Mr. Slade Wilson, Also know as Deathstroke - The Terminator."   
The niece greeted him with a monotone voice.   
"I've read the colour supplements in the newspapers." 

"Who hasn't?"   
Said Slade, slightly amused. 

Behind Slade's back, Zehn made a gesture to her niece. She ran her index finger through her own throat. 

"The apprentice of Zehn. Your name must be then: "Eleven" in German, am I right?" 

"Yes. It's Elf. Sounds amusing doesn't it?"   
She croaked. 

Standing behind Slade. Zehn silently started to pull out her katana. 

"I don't find it ludicrous at all, my dear."   
He ensured her. 

"Thank you. I do not find my name remotely funny either."   
Said Elf noticing that Zehn had pulled out her katana.   
"But people who do end up dead." 

"Very witty my niece."   
Said Zehn. 

Slade turned around and saw Zehn pointing her sword at his throat. 

"Since when are you doing business like this?"   
He asked unimpressed. 

Zehn menaced him.   
"You know there's something special about Slade's personality. Not everybody knows about his sons. And that's good so, because it would be ill-advised to mention them in front of him. He would then go very quiet and his mask would start wobbling, his voice would swell up and he'd get very, very violent and claim that he had killed J. Edgar Hoover."   
Slade peered over his shoulder. Elf didn't had pulled out her katana.   
"To make things short. Either you have visited an extended anger management treatment or you are not Slade. The first alternative is so unlikely that you understand while we'll have to slice you into tiny pieces." 

He made a jump away from Zehn. In that moment Elf pulled out her sword, and if it wasn't for the unbridled speed and agility of the target, a human face would lie on the floor. But instead only Slade's mask rotated on the ground. 

The light revealed the face of Robin, who got out his retractable bo-staff to counter swiftly the attacks of the two fighters. His staff did a good job protecting him for 2 seconds before it broke apart from the fierce slashing of two katanas. 

Green starlight bolts scattered the place.   
An Alarm went off.   
A computerized voiced called out:   
"INTRUDER ALERT- INTRUDER ALERT- INTRUDER ALERT"   
Starfire kept on shooting distracting the aunty and her niece from Robin until they managed to counterattack by whacking back the bolts jedi-style with their swords. 

Starfire did some evasive action until a sonic cannon shot across the hall, forcing Zehn and Elf to duck down. They would have then continue to attack, when not in that moment a green moth would have turn itself into a green stegosaurus. 

The Zehn and Elf stood back to back with their katanas, while they were surrounded by Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy (as stegosaurus) and finally Robin. 

You know what I use to say in this situation?   
The aunty asked her niece.   
Yes, the phrase rhymes with "clucking bell".   
Said the niece, while Robin shouted:   
"Teen Titans GO!" 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
